We Are One
by Lonerwolf1015
Summary: After two years, twelve year old, almost 13, Kaida Kimura is finally able to attend Hogwarts for her 2nd year with Harry after spending most of her life alone, making up for what she lost and studying magic nonstop, holding on to the practice wand given to her by her sister. Throughout her time, she joins Harry in his dangerous adventures and finds a friend in an unlikely place.


We Are One [Harry Potter Fan Fiction] Prologue

**I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. All rights are reserved to J.K Rowling. I own only my OC's, the spells I made up and magical items.**

* * *

Kaida sat back in the leather seat in disbelief. She's just finished reading a letter from Hogwarts. A letter she thought was supposed to be her acceptance letter. Instead it was a letter of _delaying_ her enrollment into Hogwarts personally requested by her deceased parents, more specifically, her mother when she'd turned three years old. She figured her dad and stepfather just went along with her decision.

When had her mother arranged this? But more importantly…why delay her enrollment? She was eleven and a half now, almost twelve, way past the age of entry to the notorious school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was already late as it was. So…why was she unable to go? Why must she wait another year while other witches and wizards her age and younger were already getting ready for their first year or their second? It wasn't fair…

Her eyes scanned through the letter again.

_Dear Miss Kimura, _

_I regret to inform you that your enrollment into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been postponed until the following year by request of your Mother, Kanako On__ō, Father, Sean Collins, and __Stepfather, Akito Onō. Until then, you will continue your private tutoring with your assigned witch or wizard. You will also be enrolled as a second year despite having more knowledge of magic and being older than most of your fellow second year students. _

_I humbly apologize that you are being forced to wait even longer to be accepted into Hogwarts, seeing as how you were supposed to be accepted now and are almost twelve years of age. So I suspect that by the time you are with us, you'd already be almost thirteen years of age and in your second year. Again, I apologize._

_The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, is the only one aware of the reason behind your postponement and why you were late in enrolled so I am afraid I cannot tell you why your guardians took such actions. I hope you bear us no ill will and will still decide to continue on with your education into Hogwarts. Hope you are well._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_P.S The Headmaster and I thought you'd like to know that by the time you enter into Hogwarts for your 2__nd__ year, your eldest brother, Ryuunosuke Onō will be graduating his final year and will be pursuing his career into that Muggle Music Industry your father and mother owned together. Your 2__nd__ eldest brother, Soujiro Onō, will be entering his 6__th__ year, and your eldest sister, Kanna Onō will be entering her 5__th__ year. We anxiously await you and your younger brother's enrollment into our school._

Her anger only fueled by her frustration. She decided to send a reply to this Minerva woman and give her a piece of her mind. Kaida got up from her seat, stomped over to her desk, sat down, and grabbed a blank piece of paper, the closest fountain pen and placed it on the paper to begin writing. But when she tried to think of something to say…her mind drew a blank. Despite Kaida's frustration at having to be made to wait, she knew it wasn't their fault. She was 11 years old and wanted to study magic with other students instead of by herself. To be deprived of her education…it reminded her of harsher times when she was younger. Kaida sighed in dismay and leaned back in her seat.

A cold wet nose poked her side and she looked down to see her domesticated Arctic Fox, Nita. Her glistening obsidian eyes stared at Kaida in concern, sensing that she was troubled. Following her were Kaida's wolf companions Rayne and Roche. Rayne was an Arctic wolf, having snow white fur and cobalt blue eyes to match hers. Roche on the other hand, was just the opposite. His fur was jet black like her hair but had soft yet intense golden eyes. They too sensed her distress.

But what really caught Kaida's attention was the persistent scratching on glass from her albino ferret, Conrad. She looked to him as he stopped scratching to stare at her and said, "What? Don't tell me you know what I'm feeling too?"

The only response she got was squeaks before he resumed scratching at the glass wall of his container. She rolled her eyes before reaching over to hold out her arm, to which he clung onto and hung on, waiting for her to carry him. She drew her arm to her chest as Conrad climbed and rest his head on her shoulder while she stroked his back slowly.

"…what am I going to do now? I've been deprived of the Wizarding World my whole life…not an ounce of magic except for lessons," she sighed. Then she began angry again as she thought of how McGonagall had mentioned her older brothers and sister. She jumped when Conrad squeaked in pain into her ear. "Oh, sorry, Conrad!" Unknowingly, she'd gripped his middle area at the thought of her eldest brother, who she had nicknamed as a child, Ryuu-nii*.

She returned to gentle stroking and turned in her chair, walked out to the balcony and placed Conrad on the railing. _'How dare that woman talk to me about those traitors…except for Zero of course but…what do I care?! What in her right mind got her to believe I actually cared what was going on in their lives?!'_

Kaida nibbled on her lip and her bangs covered her eyes. She wasn't supposed to care but somewhere inside, she was glad to learn that her brother was taking over the family business. She'd hate to see her mother and father's efforts into creating that big music industry go to waste. However, while her siblings lived in luxury…she was left to fend for herself and work for the house and things she had. Not that she minded hard work…only the circumstances behind it.

Then her mind wandered to Harry. "Hmm…by the time I get to Hogwarts, he should be entering too. I'm glad…it's been two long years hasn't it, Harry? Happy early Birthday…"

Suddenly the alarm, signaling that her wizard tutor had arrived by the Floo Network for their lesson, went off. Kaida sighed and placed Conrad back in his container, only for him to start scratching at the glass again, caressed her canine friend's heads and went downstairs, closing the door behind her.

This would be…a very long year and a half…


End file.
